This invention relates to a jib sail system and more particularly to such a system which facilitates roller-furling of a raised jib and which permits jibs to be readily interchanged.
While roller-furling jib systems have been proposed heretofore, e.g. as in the jib-furling stay system disclosed in co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,969, such systems have required relatively elaborate and expensive swivel mechanisms to permit furling of the jib without twisting of the jib halyard.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of the jib sail apparatus which permits simple and reliable roller-furling of a jib sail; the provision of such apparatus which permits jib sails to be readily interchanged; the provision of such a system which reduces compression-loading of the mast of the sailboat in which the system is utilized; and the provision of such a system which is relatively simple and inexpensive. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.